Star Trek: Prisoners of War
by StevenM
Summary: The Prisoners of War has been updated. I combined chapter 2 and 3, making it one chapter and finished the final chapter, which is now chapter 4. For those of you who wanted to read the last chapter, it is now up. This story is about the Dominion War.
1. The Enterprise must give up

Star Trek: The Next Generation by S.A.M  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of TNG; I just use them to write a little story.  
  
"Brace for impact!"  
  
The sentence lingered in Deanna Troi's mind as the enemy torpedoes homed in on the USS Enterprise's hull. The fire projectiles seemed to drag slowly through the vacuum of space but ironically their speed was immeasurable. Although the main screen of the Enterprise was filled with static from previous damage, the image of multiple red torpedoes could be seen hurling themselves toward the weary crew of the Enterprise.  
  
"Brace for impact!" shouted the starship's first officer.  
  
The torpedoes smashed into the Enterprise with such fury, it sent most of the bridge crew tumbling to the hard deck. The only crewmember that managed to remain at his post was Lieutenant Commander Data. The android maintained his balance and steadily worked the operations consol. It was rather ironic how Data longed to be more human, but in situations like these, people longed to be more like him. Data was able to switch off his emotions at any time. The absolute fury of the attack coming from outside was almost too unbearable. Blood trickled down Deanna's brow as she pulled herself from the floor. Her hands were shaking violently and weren't much help for support. Fire engulfed the entire bridge. The crew of the USS Enterprise was in a reflection of what hell might have looked like. The constant bombarding of torpedoes continued their endless assault. Deanna's heart was racing. She could feel the utter terror that filled the minds of the rest of the crew. She sensed the sheer panic of everyone around her. The crew wondered if they would survive this onslaught and if they would ever see their loved ones again. Deanna's eyes began to swell with tears. Captain Jean-Luc Picard grasped the arm of the command chair and pulled himself to his feet. Smoke and fire obscured his vision but images could still be made out. He scanned the bridge with his eyes and cringed at what he saw. Ensign Lopez laid face down on the floor. His eyes were closed and blood spilled from his cheek. From what Picard could tell the young helms officer had been cut by a piece of the helm's shrapnel. Deanna slowly pulled herself from the ground and barely managed to retain enough strength to reach her chair. Commander William T. Riker laid face down on the floor as well but he seemed to have taken little damage. The first officer pushed himself up from the floor and quickly came to his feet.  
  
"Damage report, Mr. Knight!" shouted Picard with anger burning in his eyes.  
  
Lieutenant Andrew Knight quickly rose from the floor and retained his position at Tactical. The young man was a little shaken up but his training at Star Fleet Academy forced him to push down his emotions. He had a job to do and there was not a thing in the galaxy that would deter him from it. Knight's hands pressed down on the Tactical post and the readings flashed up on the screen. The young lieutenant's shoulders slumped with utter disgust.  
  
"Shields down to sixteen percent. Hall breaches reported on decks seventeen, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, and twenty-four. Injuries are being report on all decks, sir."  
  
Picard looked back at the screen. Static totally consumed the large screen. No picture could be made out. Damn, thought Picard, things couldn't possibly get any worse. The fire on the bridge began to blaze stronger. My mistake, Picard growled to himself. "Somebody put out that fire and computer turn off the siren, it's giving me a headache!" ordered Picard with aggravation sketched on his face.  
  
Suddenly more torpedoes crashed into the Enterprise. The extremely damaged starship lurched from the massive attack. Riker grabbed his chair for support but was only partly successful. He slipped from the chair but managed not to fall face first to the ground this time. Lieutenant Knight tapped on his consol and focused on the problem at hand.  
  
"Sir, we have three torpedoes and that's it. Our phasers have been totally destroyed and we have no hope in restoring them. Shall I fire the torpedoes?"  
  
Picard could hear the rumbling of destruction around him. Everything about the Enterprise had changed. No longer was the Galaxy-Class Starship an exploration vehicle but a device of war. For the last four months that is all the crew of the Enterprise E had known. The Jem'Hadar, the Cardassians, the Vorta, and the Dominion had tried their damnedest to wipe the Federation from existence. From the looks of things around him, they were doing a pretty good job. How many Jem'Hadar ships were attacking the Enterprise, Picard thought. Three, four? Only God knew. Captain Jean-Luc Picard was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of running, and just plain tired. This was beginning to seem like the end of the road for Captain Picard and the crew of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E. Surrender echoed in Picard's mind.  
  
"Sir, shall I fire?!" forced the determined lieutenant.  
  
More photon torpedoes blasted into the hull of the Enterprise and finally Picard spoke.  
  
"Surrender."  
  
Commander Riker flinched from Picard's response. Was he serious, thought Riker with disbelief in his eyes. The first officer turned to Picard.  
  
"Captain, with all do respect," started Riker.  
  
"You heard me, Number One. Surrender. We can't win this fight. It's over." Picard turned to Lieutenant Knight. "Mr. Knight, hail the Jem'Hadar and ask for terms of surrender" ordered the Captain of the Enterprise.  
  
Knight's eyes widen a half a mile. He was in absolute shock from what he heard. Surrendering was unthinkable. The lieutenant would have rather died then to surrender to the scum that called themselves the Jem'Hadar. Knight turned to Riker who also seemed disturbed by Picard's order. Knight was hoping Riker would press the matter further but no such luck.  
  
"You heard the Captain, lieutenant! Hail the Jem'Hadar and ask for terms of surrender," ordered the second in command.  
  
Knight felt his spirit break inside himself. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Knight could feel a lump begin to develop in his throat. He tried to swallow it down but the knot would not budge.  
  
"Aye, sir," replied the confused tactical officer.  
  
Lieutenant Knight tapped a few keys on the tactical pad and examined the screen.  
  
"Hailing the Jem'Hadar ships," he informed.  
  
After a few seconds which seemed like long hours, Lt. Knight tapped a few buttons on his post, and then turned to Captain Picard.  
  
"Channel open Captain. The Jem'Hadar are listening."  
  
Picard nodded to the tactical officer then turned to face the screen of the bridge. Riker rose from his chair and stood behind his captain. All the bridge crew's eyes were focused on the captain of the Enterprise. Picard sighed and began to speak.  
  
"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the star ship Enterprise. We ask for terms of surrender. We are out numbered and have no desire to fight. We are at your mercy."  
  
The words lingered in the air. Every one, especially Lt. Knight, felt a knife pierce through their soul. How had it come to this, he thought, how could Captain Picard just give up? Suddenly, the stern voice echoed through the bridge.  
  
"This is Gul Putok; I am a Cardassian Ambassador of the Jem'Hadar. We acknowledge that you wish to surrender. We ask that you lower your shields and prepare to be boarded. You are all prisoners of war. You will be treated fairly until your court hearing."  
  
Picard turned to his first officer. Will Riker's face was blank. He had no idea what the captain was thinking. Surrendering was like Picard at all. The crew would rather die fighting then to become prisoners of war. The Enterprise wasn't meant to be captured. Deanna Troi could feel the pain the crew was feeling. It could be felt all across the bridge. Everyone was scared or nervous. However, Picard still gave off the feeling of hope. Troi was puzzled. What is he up to, Troi asked herself? Riker was still searching for answers. He looked at Picard with doubt in his eyes. Jean-Luc Picard only smirked and patted Riker on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Will. This fight isn't over yet." To Be Continued... 


	2. Enter Gul Putok

The bridge of the Enterprise was cold. Granted, the crew was surrounded by sparks and fire, but everyone felt like they were freezing. Numbness swallowed the bridge crew, sending a shivering wave of ice to their souls. Everything seemed like a terrible dream and each crew member desperately wanted to wake from it. Captain Picard could see the confusion in his first officer's eyes. This battle is not over, Picard thought; we still have much fighting left in us. Jean-Luc patted Will Riker on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Will. This fight isn't over yet."  
  
Will Riker could not help but smile. Hope was not lost. Captain Picard had not given up yet. The first officer knew that his Captain had a plan. Deanna Troi sensed the change of emotion in Riker. Both Will and Captain Picard are feeling good about something, she thought. She stood from her chair and stepped closer to the two men.  
  
"What's your plan?" asked the ship's first officer.  
  
"Listen Number One, we sent out a distress call. Any Federation ship in the area, will surly come to our aid. Now all we have to do is bide our time. We can not allow the Jem'Hadar to take over the ship. I need to stay on the bridge with the crew but I need you to start a rebellion against the Jem'Hadar that board the ship. You'll need to get a weapons locker before it's too late."  
  
"Consider it done, sir."  
  
Deanna sighed. She did not like the sound of the plan. It was too risky. It would be difficult for Riker and a few others to stall for time. Riker turned to Lt. Knight, who was still suffering from surrender shock. He was in a trance. Riker glared at the young officer and with a stern voice ordered the Lieutenant to snap out of it.  
  
"Mr. Knight, you're with me. We have to get to deck 3 quickly."  
  
"Aye sir," replied the disgruntled officer.  
  
Knight quickly followed Riker as he stepped on the bridge elevator. All eyes were on the Commander. The entire ship was counting on him. Picard smiled and nodded to his second in command.  
  
"Good luck Number One. I'll see you soon."  
  
Will Riker nodded as the elevator doors hissed shut.  
  
As the deck elevator approached deck 3, Lt. Knight could feel his sense of duty being restored to him. We have to stop the Jem'Hadar, he thought. Jerald felt himself swell with pride. He could once again make a difference. Picard had had a plan all along. However, the plan had a large margin of error but it was a plan none the less. Picard knew they would surly be destroyed if they did not surrender and wait for help. The captain knew there were other Federation ships in this sector. All Picard needed was time and that was exactly what he and Riker would give.  
  
Knight was nervous. He could feel tingles surge through his skin. He quickly brushed the fear from his mind. Commander Riker and I have to succeed in our mission, he thought. The young Lieutenant examined his superior officer. Riker's face was expressionless. His eyes revealed nothing. Riker had a solid poker face and was using it to the best of his abilities. If Riker revealed anything, it was focus and determination.  
  
Blue shimmers and the sound of teleportation filled the Enterprise bridge. The moment had come. The Jem'Hadar had finally arrived. Suddenly, several armed Jem'Hadar troops and one Cardassian stood on the bridge. Their weapons were aimed waist high and if any violent movement was made by the Enterprise crew, they would surly be fired upon. There was a moment of silence. Deanna tried to get a feel of the enemy. The Cardassian was extremely happy. Why shouldn't he be, she thought, he just captured the Enterprise. Deanna assumed he was the Cardassian who called himself Gul Putok.  
  
The Cardassian Ambassador was an extremely stocky fellow. He was well built and his muscles could be seen through his uniform. He appeared to be more of a soldier than an ambassador. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and it laid gently over his right shoulder. His long bone structured neck was covered in scars. It was apparent he was no stranger to fighting. The Cardassian had a phaser but it was still holstered. He walked around the bridge with long determined strides. His powerful gray eyes surveyed the bridge. He took in things quickly, examining each member on the bridge from head to toe. The Jem'Hadar troops were motionless and their hands were faultless. They were ready for any surprise or attack. The Cardassian quickly turned to Picard.  
  
"I am Ambassador Gul Putok. I can assume you are Captain Picard?"  
  
"That is correct. I'm am Captain Picard and this is my first officer, Lt. Commander Data."  
  
Lt. Commander Data stood from his post but was stopped short. Suddenly, all phasers were on him. Data froze. He did not want his captors to have any reason to fire their weapons. Gul Putok quickly chimed in.  
  
" No need to get up Commander Data. In fact, I ask that you get down on your knees. That goes for the rest of you. Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your heads. No body better move from their current position. Stay put!"  
  
The crew did what they were told. Deanna was the first to move. She knew the Cardassian was not playing games. If they disobeyed his orders, he would have them killed. Captain Picard was reluctant on performing the task that was given. He was having second thoughts on his plan. Anger began to consume him and he had to force himself to be cooperative. Gul Putok turned his attention to the injured man on the hard deck. The man appeared to be passed out and blood oozed from his cheek. Putok nudged the motionless officer with his boot. There was no movement from the Ensign.  
  
"Who is this?", Putok asked.  
  
"His name is Ensign Pedro Lopez. He is one my helmsmen. He was knocked unconscious during the battle," answered Picard.  
  
Putok sneered than turned to a nearby Jem'Hadar troop.  
  
"Kill this wounded man. We have no time for healing the wounded."  
  
Picard's face turned stone cold. He could not believe what he had just heard. Is this guy serious, he asked himself. Jean-Luc began to rise.  
  
"What do you mean kill." started Picard.  
  
A Jem'Hadar saw the captain's actions and responded by bashing the barrel of his phaser into Picard's back. Jean-Luc lurched with pain and fell face first to the floor. The other Starfleet officers cringed. Data started to go to the captain's aid but realized he had three phasers pointed at his head.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you, Mister Data. My troops tend to have itchy trigger fingers." warned the Cardassian Ambassador.  
  
Picard felt the pain pulsate through his body. The Jem'Hadar troop had hit him fairly hard and he was having trouble gathering his thoughts. Gul Putok approached the captain and lifted him by his neck. Anger burned in both of the men's eyes.  
  
"Next time I tell you to do something, you better listen. If you disobey me again, I will have you shot in the stomach. That way, death would be very slow and very painful."  
  
"I thought you said my crew and I would be treated fairly."  
  
"Captain, I'm afraid that you and I have a different opinion on what is fair. I feel I'm doing this man a favor by killing him now. I'm saving him from a life sentence in a Cardassian Prison Camp. Cardassian Prisons are nothing like the Federation's. We like to hurt our prisoners. In fact, I'd say we revel it."  
  
Gul Putok let go of the captain and had one of his troops to work the communication systems. He wanted to address the entire ship. As he spoke a Jem'Hadar troop shot Ensign Lopez. The blast enveloped the lifeless officer, turning him into nothingness. Deanna Troi cried out but was quickly silenced by a blaster pointed at her head. Picard saw this and wanted to vomit.  
  
"This is Cardassian Ambassador Gul Putok. The Enterprise is now under my control. The entire crew will be take prisoner and will be boarded on our Jem'Hadar ships. If you revolt, you will be killed. My troops are all over the ship and they are heavily arm. I suggest you surrender and come quietly with us. If you have any love for your life, you will cooperate."  
  
The message echoed through the ship. Chief Engineer Geordi LaForge sighed as the message reached his ears. Geordi had his hands behind his head and was surrounded by several Jem'Hadar troops. He and his engineering crew were being taken to a nearby transporter room. This can't be happening, he thought.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Lt.Knight.  
  
"Of course I did. We have to act fast." responded Riker as he strapped a phaser cannon over his shoulder.  
  
Knight nodded and scooped up an extra phaser.  
  
"We'll have to find some other officers. We can't fight that many troops by ourselves, informed Riker, I just hope we're not too late."  
  
Both men gathered their weapons and bolted out of the weapons locker. Lt. Knight was giddy with excitement. He was nervous but fueled by a powerful adrenaline. He followed Riker as they headed down the hall.  
  
Commander William T. Riker quietly crept down the hallway of deck 3. He was armed with a Type II phaser rifle and a Type II phaser cannon. Riker's cannon was strapped around his chest and he held the rifle gently in his hands. His senses were working overtime as he listened for any sound that could be threatening. Lieutenant Jerald Knight stood behind the Commander. Jerald took quiet steps trying not to make a sound. He too wielded a phaser rifle and had a Type II hand phaser in his side holster. Both men were on edge. They needed to get to the deck elevator without being detected. Riker thought it best to get to a transporter room. He figured the Jem'Hadar would use the transporters to transport prisoners to their ships. It would be easier to move the prisoners to one place instead of beaming them directly from their current position. Riker seemed extremely confident on this assumption. In fact, he would even bet on it and he only bets on things he knows he can win. Knight thought about Riker's plan of attack. He was a little skeptical on whether it would work or not.  
  
"Sir, wouldn't it be safer to use the Jefferies Tubes?"  
  
"I don't think so. I'm sure the Jem'Hadar will search the Tubes. That's the first place anyone would try to hide. No, I think the best place to hide is out in the open. We'll just have to take out any Jem'Hadar who happen to see us."  
  
"Whatever you say, sir." replied Knight with a sigh.  
  
Both men slowly approached the elevators. Surprisingly neither officer had seen one Jem'Hadar troop. It made them fairly nervous. Surly they would have seen at least one on this deck. They had not even seen another crew member. It was as if the entire crew had vanished. Riker assumed they were hiding in their quarters. Riker and Knight slowly edged their way to the deck elevator door. Riker quickly turned to Knight.  
  
"We're heading to deck 8. That's the nearest deck with a transporter room. I want you to stay close to me and if you see a Jem'Hadar, don't hesitate on firing. I promise you they won't."  
  
Jerald Knight nodded to his commander and squeezed his weapon tightly. I will not fail, he thought, I can not let my crew down. Riker pressed the elevator button and waited for doors to hiss open. Suddenly, the doors did open and in the compartment were three Jem'Hadar troops, all holding blaster rifles. All five of the men froze but only for a second. Riker was the first to act. Instead of firing his weapon and making a loud noise, he quickly bashed the butt of his weapon into the closest Jem'Hadar's face. The Jem'Hadar let out a loud grunt and crumpled to the blow. The other two Jem'Hadar quickly raised their weapons but Lt. Knight had beaten them on the draw. Knight cared nothing of the loud noise. He fired his rifle in two precise shots, hitting the first troop in the chest and the second in stomach. Both troops fell backwards, hitting the elevator wall. Riker quickly picked up their weapons and tossed them out the door. The three Jem'Hadar laid lifeless on the elevator floor. There was barely enough room for the two Starfleet officers to stand. Riker quickly spoke to the computer.  
  
"Computer, deck 8." he ordered.  
  
The computer complied, causing the elevator to rise to the upper deck. Both Riker and Knight did not speak. There was an eerie silence. All that could be heard was the gentle humming of the elevator. As they approached deck 8 both men readied their weapons. They knew that once the elevator doors opened, they would have to face more Jem'Hadar troops.  
  
Ambassador Gul Putok had the bridge crew sitting up against the wall. The crew's hands were behind their backs and cuffed by electronic binders. No life form could break free from the restraints. Putok considered Commander Data to be an exception to the rule so he had four guards watching him at all times. The ambassador continued his stroll around the bridge. He had not sit down the whole time he was on the ship. He preferred to stand. That way he would be ready for an attack. It was almost as if the Cardassian had a Klingon frame of mind. Picard still felt the pain of the blow he received previously that day. His upper shoulders felt like they were going to exploded. He was in a serious amount of pain. Jean-Luc longed to wrap his hands around Putok's throat and squeeze. Deanna Troi sensed his pain. It was happenstance that she had been place next to the captain, but because she had been, she could sense him emotions more than anyone else on the bridge.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I just have a terrible back ache. Nothing Beverly couldn't fix."  
  
"Perhaps you should ask for medical assistance?"  
  
"I don't think so. I'd probably receive the attention Ensign Lopez received."  
  
Troi cringed from the sound of Lopez's name. She had not know the ensign very well but the fact she had seen him killed right before her eyes, caused her heart to shatter. The poor officer did not deserve to die like he did. The Cardassian Ambassador was an animal and he deserved the same fate that he sentenced to Ensign Lopez, she thought. Suddenly, Deanna snapped out of her day dream. She noticed that Putok was looking at her. It made the Councilor feel dirty. She shivered from the glace. Putok slowly approached Troi with a broad smile on his face.  
  
"You're an empath?" he asked.  
  
His question sounded more like a statement. Deanna said nothing. She only looked at him with fire in her eyes. Putok did not seem to care, he just continued to smile.  
  
"There is no need to answer. I read it in you ship's file. You're half Betazoid. I must admit you have all the beautiful qualities of a Betazoid. You do your race justice. You are quite lovely."  
  
Deanna merely turned her head from the vile Cardassian. She would not give him the benefit of speaking to him. This angered Putok. He quickly grabbed Deanna by the arms and lifted her from the floor. He revealed his massive upper body strength. Putok pulled her close to his face and began to shout. Putok's spit sprayed into Deanna's face.  
  
"You will look at me when I'm talking to you! I give you a compliment and this is how you repay me! If you want to make it through another day, you will show me the respect I deserve."  
  
"You deserve nothing but death!" Deanna replied, not showing an ounce of fear.  
  
Gul Putok roared with anger and threw the helpless ship's councilor up against the wall. She hit the ungiving wall extremely hard and fell to the ground. Deanna left out a soft cry and passed out. Anger consumed Captain Picard. He wanted desperately to stand and crush Putok's skull. Picard tried to rise but Putok quickly kicked him in the side.  
  
"Stay down Captain! Next time you move, I will kill you myself. You are not in my good graces anyway. You lied to me. You claimed that Lt. Commander Data was your first officer. We both know this is a lie. It says in your ship's files that Commander William Riker is the ship's first officer. Where is Commander Riker anyway?"  
  
Putok sneered and kicked Picard again. Jean-Luc tried not to let out a cry of pain but he was unsuccessful. His back was already hurt and Putok insisted on adding insult to injury.  
  
"Go to hell!" shouted Picard, as blood spilled from his lip.  
  
"Such bravery, from such a little race. I'm surprised your silly Federation has lasted as long as it has. You humans are a joke. You're nothing but a burden on the galaxy. The Cardassians should have smeared your race under their boots a long time ago."  
  
Putok stared at Picard for quit some time. Both men were filled were fury. If only Picard was not restrained, he would surly try to kill the Cardassian Ambassador. Gul Putok smiled at Picard. It was as if an excellent idea suddenly popped in his mind.  
  
"You know Picard; I think I'll kill you now. I'll go down in Cardassian History, as the hero who killed the infamous Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Yes, I like the sound of that."  
  
Putok slowly unholstered his blaster and just as slowly, pointed it at Captain Picard's head. An evil smile etched across the Cardassian's face. His mind was made up.  
  
"Good Bye Picard." he laughed.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. The revolt begins

Gul Putok slowly upholstered his blaster and just as slowly, pointed it at Captain Picard's head. An evil smile etched across the Cardassian's face. His mind was made up.  
  
"Good Bye Picard." he laughed.  
  
Jean-Luc Picard did not flinch. He knew Putok was going to kill him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. However, Picard refused to give Putok the benefit of seeing him act like a coward. He would face death head on and feel good on the fact he acted bravely at the moment of death. Picard stared directly at Putok with utter defiance. If only my hands weren't bonded together, he thought, I would ram my fist down this vile Cardassian's throat. Picard was completely vulnerable to the unjustified attack. This angered Picard more than the fact his ship had been taken captive. How had it come to this? Picard had faced many advisories much more formidable than Putok. He had gone head to head with the Borg, saved worlds from being destroyed, and even matched wits with an omnipotent being. It seemed wrong that his life would end like this. The barrel of the blaster was cold up against Picard's forehead. He could see Putok's index finger slowly squeezing back on the trigger.  
  
"Good Bye Picard." echoed in the Captain's mind.  
  
Suddenly, the Cardassian Ambassador's communications device beeped and a voice sounded through it.  
  
"Sir, Deck eight is under attack! We being fired upon by rebellious Starfleet Officers. They have us pinned down. We need immediate reinforcements!"  
  
Putok sneered at Picard. He desperately wanted to finished off the Enterprise's valued captain but he had other matters to attend to. Putok suddenly kicked Picard in the head, causing the captain to collapse into unconsciousness. I'll deal with you later, Putok thought angrily. The Cardassian cursed to himself, then pulled his communicator close to his mouth.  
  
"I want a squad of troops on Deck Eight immediately! I don't care how many it takes, get the job done. I don't want renegade Starfleet Officers roaming the ship. Dispose of them quickly!"  
  
Lieutenant Commander Data had been sitting up against the wall of the bridge for One hour, fifty-one minutes, and thirty-six seconds. Exactly four Jem'Hadar troops surrounded him with their weapons drawn. Their eyes never moved off the dangerous android. Even while Putok fought with Picard and Troi, the troops remained focused on him. Data had kept his emotion chip deactivated because he was not sure how he would react to being held prisoner. He had reacted rather cowardly with Dr. Tolian Soran on the Amargosa Observatory and with the Borg Queen during the mission of First Contact. He refused to allow his nervousness to get in the way this time. His emotion chip would remain deactivated until this fiasco was over. However, Data had switched on his internal recorder during the time of attack. He had been recording every event since then. That included Ambassador Putok's unorthodox methods on dealing with prisoners of war. Data continued to record Putok as he conversed with one of his Jem'Hadar troops.  
  
"Make sure your troops use their vile of Ketracel-white. We don't plan on staying on the Enterprise longer than we have to but I want the troops to stay focused." stated Putok.  
  
"Yes, sir." replied the Jem'Hadar officer.  
  
"Get down to Deck 8 and take care of our little revolt problem and be sure to have your men stay off the decks with Hull Breeches. I hate filing Death Reports."  
  
Data continued to record the conversation. Both men talked for a few minutes than the Jem'Hadar troop nodded to Putok and exited the bridge. Putok stood silent for a moment than took up his communicator.  
  
"What's happening on Deck 8?"  
  
Putok's question sounded out of a Jem'Hadar troop's communicator as he was struck by phaser fire in the skull. The troop wavered and fell to the ground dead.  
  
"Nice shot, Lieutenant," said Riker as he continued his advance down the hall.  
  
Lt. Knight nodded to his commander and returned to business. He could see more Jem'Hadar down the hall so he commenced on firing his phaser rifle. William Riker and Jerald Knight were no longer the only two fighting against the Jem'Hadar. They had managed to catch some Jem'Hadar troops transporting Starfleet Officers by surprise. The two officers incapacitated the troops quickly and set their fellow colleges free. In the group of men was Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge. A wave of relief passed over the chief engineer.  
  
"Boy am I glad to see you, Commander."  
  
"No problem, Geordi. But with that put aside, I need you and the rest of your engineering crew to find a weapon and wreak havoc on any Jem'Hadar you see, replied Riker, We need to buy the Enterprise some time while help arrives."  
  
Riker issued certain commands to each officer. His plan was to take back engineering and then the bridge, but first they had to free more of the officers. The men split up in search of a phaser or some kind of weapon until they could find a phaser. Geordi took up a Jem'Hadar blaster and ordered some men to follow him. He planned on returning to engineering. Riker gave Geordi the go ahead but warned him not to strike something that would cause the ship to explode. Geordi heeded the warning then he and his men headed for the deck elevator. The rest of theofficers went with Commander Riker. Now Deck 8 was filled with phaser fire. As Riker and his men continued their assault many of the Jem'Hadar troops began to fall. The deck was filled with death and chaos.  
  
Gul Putok cursed then threw his communicator across the bridge. It glided through the air and smashed into wall, sending shards of the device everywhere.  
  
"What the hell is going on down there? Why are the troops not answering me? Dammit, someone get me another communicator!"  
  
Putok shouted profanities and quickly picked Captain Picard up from the floor. Jean-Luc was still unconscious and gave no signs that he would be waking any time soon. Putok cursed once more and allowed Picard to drop back to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Putok's eyes searched the bridge frantically then stopped to Commander Data.  
  
"You, Android, tell me what's happening on Deck 8 or I'll have one my troops blow a hole through you head. That would really put a damper on your evening wouldn't it?"  
  
"I am afraid I do not know what is happening on Deck eight."  
  
"You're lying! I know you have some idea of what's taking place down there! Who's leading the revolt?"  
  
"You are mistaken. I am as oblivious to the attacks as you are."  
  
Putok roared with fury. He took out his blaster and fired it at the unconscious Picard. The blast connected with Picard's shoulder causing the lifeless man to jerk from the impact. The bridge crew shuddered from Putok's unquestionable anger. The Cardassian smiled then turned back to Data. A fire burned in Putok's eyes. He was a mixture of anger and madness.  
  
"Tell me who's leading the attack or my next shot will be right between Picard's eyes. I'm not joking! No games. Tell me or he dies."  
  
Lieutenant Commander Data felt nothing. He did not react like the other Starfleet Officers had. He did not feel fear, anxiousness, or even guilt. Emotions were not a factor with him. However, Data knew that he could not allow the Captain of the Enterprise to die. Something had to be done. He decided to tell Putok who was leading the attacks. Keeping Commander Riker's identity a secret was trivial compared to retaining the life of Captain Picard.  
  
"Commander Riker is in charge of the attacks. Captain Picard ordered him to wage a revolt against the Jem'Hadar that boarded the Enterprise."  
  
Putok stood silent for a moment, than suddenly fear and anger consumed him. It was obvious that Riker was stalling for time. That meant that the Enterprise had sent out a distress call and was waiting for a response. He had to get off this ship and get the hell out of here. Picard would not have surrendered if he had not thought help was coming. He must have known there were other Starfleet Vessels in this sector. Suddenly fear really began to engulf Putok. He took a communicator from a Jem'Hadar troop and began to contact the Jem'Hadar Ships.  
  
"This is Ambassador Gul Putok. I have reason to believe that there are Federation Ships in this sector. We have to abort our mission. Beam what prisoners you can aboard your ships but we need to get out of here as soon as possible. That is an order! I want you to beam me and my men back to the ship immediately!"  
  
Suddenly Putok's fears had been confirmed. Three Federation Starships quickly came out of warp speed and began to fire their weapons upon the Jem'Hadar ships. The death cries could be heard over Putok's communicator. It filled the Cardassian with a vile sickness from within. This can't be happening, Putok thought in anger. However, the Federation counter attack had begun. Explosions and screams continued to sound from the communicator.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	4. The Battle for the Enterprise

Gul Putok could hear the screams of the Jem'Hadar over his communicator. The sound of the troops rattled the Cardassian Ambassador's nerves. The Jem'Hadar ships were under attack and from the sounds of things, the Jem'Hadar troops were not performing like they should. Putok prided himself on being able to get a good sense of a race. Most races he had encountered were weak, especially the Humans. However, the Jem'Hadar were different from other races. They were practically immune to weakness. That was one reason the Cardassians allied themselves with the Jem'Hadar. It seemed like the most obvious thing to do. If the stronger races allied together, they could wipe the galaxy clean of the weaker species. However, the cries coming from the communicator made Putok doubt his faith in the Jem'Hadar. Their signs of weakness made the Jem'Hadar no greater than the Humans. Putok snapped out of his trance and began to shout orders to the Jem'Hadar on the bridge.  
  
"Our ships are under attack! We need to find a way to get off the Enterprise. Let's get to a shuttle bay and steal a shuttle. We may be able to fly out of here undetected. Our ships should be a distraction to the Federation. That should give us the time we need to get out of here." shouted Putok.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
The U.S.S Washington fired it's phasers at the fleeing Jem'Hadar ship. The Jem'Hadar shields absorbed most of the impact but the deadly red beams pierced the Jem'Hadar's hull, causing the ship to shudder. The crew of the Jem'Hadar ship desperately tried to stay at their posts but the impact caused many of them to fall to the deck. Terror began to consume the crew of the Jem'Hadar ship. They tried to counter attack but they had been caught off guard. Their ships had sustained extensive damage from the sneak attack. The Jem'Hadar ship's shields had been lowered while they transported prisoners. This left the Jem'Hadar completely vulnerable to an attack, which the three Federation ships had quickly taken advantage of.  
  
"Alright, it's apparent that our ships are under a massive attack, so we won't be able to beam back aboard. I'm afraid it's everyman for himself. If you can escape, I recommend you doing so. That is what I'll be doing." informed Putok as he headed for the bridge elevator.  
  
"What about the bridge crew?" asked one of the Jem'Hadar officers.  
  
"To hell with them! We have to get out of here now!"  
  
The Jem'Hadar troops nodded and began to follow Putok as he entered the bridge elevator. The bridge crew was no longer being guarded and that included Commander Data. This gave Data the chance he needed. He pulled his arms apart, forcing the binders on his wrist to shatter. Data made the restraints look like flimsy plastic. With lightning speed, Data sprang to his feet and rushed the unsuspecting Jem'Hadar troops. The Jem'Hadar were caught completely by surprise. Commander Data plowed into one of the Jem'Hadar troops like a linebacker. The troop launched from his feet and rocketed into a wall panel. Sparks fizzled from where the troop had hit. Electricity quickly pulsed through the Jem'Hadar's veins. He convulsed violently as the surge of power traveled through his body. Suddenly, the Jem'Hadar troop crumbled to the floor. His eyes were still open but no life shown in them. Data did not stop for a second. He grabbed another Jem'Hadar from behind and with the same lightning speed, snapped the intruders' neck. The troop fell lifelessly to the floor. The four remaining troops turned around quickly and lifted their weapons. Suddenly, Data's arm struck out and connected to the chest of one of the Jem'Hadar troops. The impact lifted the soldier off his feet forcing him to crash into the elevator door. Putok barely managed to evade the Jem'Hadar projectile. The bridge elevator door hissed shut at the exact moment of impact. The body made a deafening thud against the door. Putok managed to catch a glimpse of Data taking care of the rest of the Jem'Hadar. He let out a sigh of relief. That was a close one, he thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Commander William Riker and his men were having a terrible time forcing the Jem'Hadar troops to give ground. Riker had managed to clear deck eight but he and his men had not been so lucky with deck nine. Phaser beams streaked through the deck like berserker fireflies. Dozens of Starfleet and Jem'Hadar officers laid scattered about the deck. All of them had a phaser wound of some sort. Riker had to step over bodies as he traveled down the main hall. His phaser rifle was drawn and he scanned the area with keen eyes. Riker could hear the cries of wounded men. His heart went out to them but his mind was focused on ridding the Enterprise of it's intruders.  
  
Riker had lost Lieutenant Knight several halls back. His squad had been bombarded by Jem'Hadar blaster fire, causing the men to scatter. Now Riker was alone but he was not afraid. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins. His senses were heightened to their maximum capacity. Riker was ready for anything that lurked behind the corner or in a dark room. Riker slowly crept down the hall. The ship's first officer carefully listened for any sound whatsoever. Riker stepped over a dead Jem'Hadar body and continued his scan of the area. Suddenly, the dead Jem'Hadar's eyes flicked open. The troop had been faking his death so to catch Riker off guard. The Jem'Hadar's head quietly turned toward Riker as he continued down the hall. The Jem'Hadar's left shoulder had been wounded but gave no notice to the pain. The troop was now fueled my anger and hate. He quietly rose from the floor and managed not to make sound. Riker was oblivious to the fact he was being followed. The Jem'Hadar quickly but silently closed in on Commander Riker. Suddenly, the troop charged Riker and tackled him from behind. Riker phaser slipped from his hands as both he and the troop fell to the floor. Both men's arms and legs intertwined as they fought for the combative advantage. The Jem'Hadar was bigger and managed to come up on top. He proceeded to through blows to Riker's chest and stomach. Riker convulsed from the powerful blows. He let out grunts of pain but quickly retaliated by lifting his elbow and connecting with the Jem'Hadar, right under the nose. The troop stumbled backwards which allowed Riker to get up. Riker searched frantically for his phaser but was stopped by an extremely powerful punch that landed in between his shoulder blades. Riker covered his back by reflex, than crashed to the hard floor. Riker's world was spinning. He tried to clear his mind but the pain was too great. The Jem'Hadar loomed over Riker. Blood spilled from the troop's nose. He was extremely angry and decided to take it out on Commander Riker. The Jem'Hadar lifted his right foot and planed to bring it down on Riker's skull. Suddenly, the buzz of phaser fire hummed through hallway. The beam struck the Jem'Hadar troop in the back. The troop's eyes widened in shock then wearily closed. The large troop wavered forward and landed on the wounded Riker. After pushing the Jem'Hadar body off of himself, Riker looked up to see Lieutenant Jerald Knight's smiling face. Riker could not help but smile himself.  
  
"Perfect timing Mister Knight; You just saved that Jem'Hadar from my wrath. I was just about to let him have it."  
  
Lt. Knight only smiled and lifted Riker to his feet. Pain squeezed through every inch of Riker's body. He let out a light moan as he gently began to massage his back. Knight continued to smile.  
  
"Permission to speak freely, Commander?"  
  
"Granted." stated Riker as he continued to nurse his back.  
  
"It appears to me that old age to starting to catch up with you."  
  
"Well Lieutenant, I believe you're absolutely right but I also believe you'll be put in the brig for disrespecting a superior officer." replied Riker with a smirk.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
The U.S.S Topeka shot over a dozen photon torpedoes at the wounded Jem'Hadar ships. They hurled through the vacuum of space and smashed into one of the previously damaged ship. Explosions quaked throughout the ship. There were four Jem'Hadar enemy ships but the Federation had them on the run. The Washington, Topeka, and Stallion had caught the enemy by surprise. The Jem'Hadar were no match for the battle ready Federation ships. The sector was filled with Quantum Interference, which caused the Jem'Hadar ship's sensors to malfunction. They had no idea they were about to be attacked. The Interference was the reason the Jem'Hadar had managed to get the drop on the Enterprise. The crew of the Enterprise had no reason to believe they were being followed because no ships were being picked up by sensor arrays. The U.S.S Stallion fired it's phasers on the nearest Jem'Hadar ship. The beams penetrated the shields and blasted into the hull. Captain Edward Culling of the U.S.S Washington spoke over the intercom.  
  
"We don't want to destroy the Jem'Hadar ships. We need to disable them. Remember, they probably have Starfleet Officers aboard their ships. We can not all the Jem'Hadar get away."  
  
Gul Putok sprinted down the docking bay toward the nearest shuttle. His blaster was in his hand as he ran. He had alluded many of the Starfleet officers and had managed to get to a docking bay without being detected. He was practically home free. He came to a stop and found the nearest shuttle. Putok laughed to himself then opened the shuttle's main door. As the door lifted, Putok holstered his weapon. His eyes were not focused on the Starfleet officers that resided within the shuttle. Suddenly, William Riker stepped out of the shuttle and with all his might, punched Putok right in the mouth. Putok stumbled backwards and fell on his buttocks . Blood began to drip from the Cardassian's lip. He was momentarily stunned but quickly went for his weapon. Several Starfleet Officers stepped out of the shuttle with their phasers already drawn. One of the men happened to be Lt. Knight. Anger blazed in all of the officer's eyes but burned the brightest in Lt. Knight's. It was as if Knight wanted Gul Putok to take up his blaster, just so he could shoot him down.  
  
"Don't even try it Putok. If you even think about touching that blaster, I promise you, I will have my men shoot you where you sit." warned Riker.  
  
Putok slowly moved his hand from his holster and wiped away the blood that dribbled down his chin. He was extremely out numbered. Putok went for his blaster out of instinct, not common sense. He quickly realized that doing so was a huge mistake. He could feel the icy stares looming over him. The Cardassian could tell the Starfleet Officers wanted him dead. However, Putok remained calm and composed himself quickly. He turned to the officer in charge. Putok examined the man thoroughly. The man was well built and had a firm jaw. However, he looked rather worn down as if he had been in a fight with a grizzly bear. This did not seem to bother the man very much. Putok could tell this man was an equal advisory.  
  
"It would appear that I am at a disadvantage. You know my name but I am afraid I do not know yours." informed Putok.  
  
"Where are my manors? I am Commander William T. Riker and I must say Ambassador Putok, I am very displeased to meet you."  
  
"So you are Commander Riker? Well, I wish I had known about you sooner Commander. I would have had you killed immediately."  
  
Riker smirked from Putok's remarks. The ship's first officers was surprised to see the Cardassian was still acting bravely despite the fact he had at least eight phasers pointed at his head. Riker brushed the thought from his mind then continued to speak.  
  
"I'd like to inform you that all your Jem'Hadar attack ships have surrendered. They didn't put up much of a fight against our Federation ships. I'm so sorry your plans didn't work out, Putok." stated Riker in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"So am I." replied Putok with the same tone.  
  
Riker smiled then turned to Lieutenant Knight, who was still focused on Ambassador Putok. Knight's eyes were fueled with fury. It was apparent to Riker that the young lieutenant was having trouble resisting the urge to shoot down the Cardassian.  
  
"Mister Knight, please help Ambassador Putok to his feet. Be sure to take possession of his weapon first." ordered Riker.  
  
Lt. Knight nodded to the Commander and did what he was told. However, Knight was anything but gentle with Putok. This angered Putok but he managed not to complain. He figured it was in his best interest not to complain too much. However, a question puzzled the Cardassian and he had to know the answer.  
  
"So, how did you know I was heading for the docking bay?"  
  
"Well Putok, it appears that you have a big mouth. You broadcasted your entire plan on the bridge. After Lt. Commander Data disposed of your Jem'Hadar troops that resided on the bridge, he contacted the rest of the crew, informing us where you were going. My men and I just happened to be the closest in the area. We managed to get here before you did."  
  
Putok sneered. How had he been so foolish? He wished he had killed the bridge crew when he had the chance. However, this day had not been one of Putok's luckiest. He would surly be paying for his mistakes. He would be going to prison for a very long time. The Federation might even try to make an example out of him, informing their other enemies that they will not tolerate being attacked. For the first time in a long time, Putok was genuinely afraid.  
  
"Ambassador Putok, I hope you have been enjoying your stay on the Enterprise because you will be staying here for a lot longer. You are now a Prisoner of War, informed Riker with a smile etched across his face, Take him to the Brigg."  
  
Putok cursed at Riker as Lt. Knight and a few other officers escorted him to his cell. Riker just waved at the furious Cardassian. Suddenly, Riker's com badge chirped. He quickly tapped it and spoke.  
  
"Riker here."  
  
"Commander, this is Geordi. Sir, we've taken back engineering. All decks are on lock down. We have the Enterprise back, sir."  
  
"That's excellent news, Mister LaForge. I need you to see if you can do anything with the engines. We don't want any Federation ships transporting us with a tractor beam. We'd be slowing them down. This sector is too dangerous to be hanging around for too long."  
  
"Aye, sir. LaForge out."  
  
Captain's Log 4724.9051  
  
After sustaining extensive damage from a surprise attack by the Jem'Hadar, the Enterprise was safely escorted to Star Base 71, where it is undergoing repairs. The crew of the Enterprise is on sure leave until further notice. The captured Jem'Hadar troops that were involved in the attack will be transported to the nearest Rehabilitation Camp, where they will serve their prison sentence. However, Cardassian Ambassador Gul Putok is being held in the Star Base 71 Brig, as he awaits trial for the crimes he has committed against the crew of the Enterprise. I will be one of the key witnesses in the trial. Another key witness in the trial is Lt. Commander Data, who recorded Putok's actions with his internal recording device. I believe that Putok will be serving the maximum punishment Federation courts will allow.  
  
Commander Riker pressed the ready room door pager and waited for a response. After a moment, Captain Picard's voice sounded through the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
The ready room doors opened and Riker stepped through. The doors hissed shut behind him. Picard smiled at Will as he approached. Riker noticed that the Captain seemed well despite the fact he had a cloth bandage attached to the side of his forehead. Riker held several PADDs in his hands. He slapped them against his palm and gently laid them on Picard's desk.  
  
"These are the last of the reports and I'm all finished here. Are you ready to go?" asked Riker.  
  
"Yes number one. I've just finished my log and I was about to head out the door. I feel rather guilty that I'm about to enjoy sure leave while other captains are out in space waging war."  
  
"Well Captain, I for one am glad that we're getting a break. I need a vacation and from the looks of things, I'd say you need one too."  
  
Picard smirked and tapped the bandage on his head. Riker could tell Picard used extreme gentleness touching the wound.  
  
"Just a safety precaution. Beverly is over precautious when it comes to head wounds. She can heal the tissue but they some times redevelope. Funny thing about the head, number one. You'd think it would be stronger since if encases the brain. I'd say humans are at a disadvantage. We need skulls like Klingons."  
  
Riker's face formed a disgusted look. Picard thought for a moment and retracted his statement.  
  
"On second thought, I think I like my skull just the way it is."  
  
Riker nodded in agreement then motioned to the door.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Picard nodded to his first officer and rose from his seat. He quickly came around his desk and both men headed toward the transporter room. Picard glanced at Riker as they left the bridge. Suddenly, jealousy overwhelmed the captain.  
  
"Tell me Will. What was it like punching that slime ball Putok?"  
  
"I have to say, sir, it was one of the greatest feelings in the world"  
  
Picard thought about Riker's statement for a moment. He remembered how much he wanted to hurt the Cardassian. Fury had practically over taken him. Picard had almost attacked Putok and if he had done so, he would have been killed. However, not acting on his impulse had left Picard feeling unfulfilled  
  
"Greatest feeling in the world, huh? You know, I'm really glad I have some free time on my hands because I think I just came up with a great idea for a Holodeck program. Do you have any idea how I can reach Lt. Barkley?"  
  
Riker could not help but laugh. Captain Picard had said some funny things during the time Riker had known him but his last statement had certainly taken the cake.  
  
The End 


End file.
